The present application claims priority to U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/525084, filed Nov. 25, 2003.
The present invention relates to a vehicle door, and more particularly to a multi-functional vehicle door system having a common door lower.
Some vehicles include multiple door configurations that may be utilized in various environments. Such configurations typically include a rigid full door with a movable window, a door with a soft upper portion that often includes a zip out portion, a half-door, and complete door removal.
Numerous conventional vehicle door designs provide assembly arrangements such that the door may be converted from one configuration to another. A lower door housing portion of the door structure typically carries a window regulating mechanism which displaces a window panel. The lower door housing portion also includes door closure systems such as latches to secure the door to the vehicle body. Such mechanisms complicate reconfiguration of the door.
One modular door generally includes a lower door housing defining a cavity adapted to receive a glass panel and an upper cassette including a housing carrying a track for displaceably mounting the glass panel with respect to the upper housing and a regulator for controlling displacement of the glass panel along the track. The cassette is removably attached as a unit to the lower door housing to selectively expose the passenger compartment through a large portion of the door opening in the vehicle body and to permit substitution of a soft upper door portion.
One disadvantage with such a modular door is sealing the cavity when various upper door portions are attached thereto. Typically, additional seal components and the like are attached to the cavity opening to seal the selected upper door housing to the lower door housing. Such additional seal components may complicate changeover for an end user.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an uncomplicated modular door system that is readily converted between configurations.